


All Too Well

by jadenmd (taboonalady)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Aquariums, Fishing, Fluff, M/M, aquarium date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taboonalady/pseuds/jadenmd
Summary: What is Ohno REALLY thinking when he goes out fishing?
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Kudos: 1





	All Too Well

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [LJ user ant-power](https://ant-power.livejournal.com/) as a birthday gift. Special thanks to my friend Jo for providing the prompt!  
> Crossposted from LJ, edited for better language usage.

Ohno misses Nino when he's fishing.  
  
He does not say it when he talks about fishing (whether on TV or in private), he _never_ does, but he never says a lot of things. Like how he's sorry when Nino becomes disappointed because the younger man asks him to eat out with him the next day, and Ohno cannot help but refuse him because he previously arranged the same date for his fishing. Like how he wishes he could take Nino with him, but of course he would rather want to take Nino somewhere the two of them would enjoy.  
  
And because of that, he risks going to the open sea alone.  
  
Ohno sighs as he stands on the boat. Fishing is usually fun and relaxing for him, but for now, his surroundings seem too silent without Nino.  
  
Then he catches his first fish that day.  
  
He thinks to himself, "I did it!" And then puts the creature, still struggling for its life, in a bucket adjacent to his cooler he brings with him every time he goes fishing.  
  
Unsurprisingly for him, the next thing he thinks about is an image of Nino making fun of him. _You only caught one?! What's so fun about that? It's just one fish,_ Nino would most probably say if Ohno dared to talk to him about it. Since he's used to it, Ohno laughs silently at the image. Since he's used to it, that image is so easy to long for, easy to miss.  
  
_Maybe Nino will appreciate it more if he_ sees _the life underneath these waters_.  
  
Ohno then smiles brightly to himself.  
  
***  
  
"What the hell are we doing here!?" Nino is being held in the arm and dragged forcefully by Ohno, who has never wiped this blissful expression off his face all morning. "I didn't ask for a school field trip!"  
  
The moment they exit a train at the subway, Nino immediately realizes that soon, the two of them will enter the gate of a public aquarium. Ohno has not said anything about it at all, and that's what amazes him. Whether Nino deduced it hours before or just took a lucky guess, that's when Ohno recognizes Nino has known him all too well.  
  
"Just come with me!"  
  
Ohno usually isn't so forceful, but this _should_ make up for every boat ride Nino has missed because of his seasickness (and for every dinner Ohno has refused). Ohno will not forgive himself if he let Nino get away this time.  
  
Minutes after, they are inside the public aquarium. They are at the orcas section right now, or at least that is what the map says. Ohno's mind suddenly drifts off – should he call the aquarium "underground" or are they just "underneath" it? Indeed he had observed the structure of the park before they went in, but he forgot that imagery once he and Nino talk to the guide at the entrance.  
  
"Wow, you're the one who takes me here but look how bored you look."  
  
Ohno snaps back to reality, and he sees Nino looking somewhere else. He looks in the same direction; a killer whale is playing with another of its kind. He has no idea which is female and which is male, or whatever gender they are (they could be of the same, who knows). He's no expert in aquatic animals... _yet_.  
  
"But it's nice," Nino continues as he presses his lips (out of content, Ohno inwardly hopes). Ohno knows that he can manage not to say anything and Nino still understands. That is how often their relationship of more than ten years works. "I would never enjoy ocean life in any other way."  
  
The pair of orcas they have been observing carries on with their playing. Ohno finds it adorable. "That's about right." He lets out a chuckle he cannot control.  
  
Nino is quick to whirl his head in Ohno's direction. "What's that about?"  
  
"Nothing," Ohno's wide beam remains plastered to his face. It really _is_ uncontrollable, he muses.  
  
"I don't get you."  
  
Once he got over the giggling, Ohno then looks down. "Hey Nino?"  
  
"Yeah?" Nino is not mad, but he is not too enthusiastic either. Then again, Ohno has yet to see a truly enthusiastic Nino, one who does not stage a cheer just because their show needs one (although of course, Nino does have fun in their shows; he just cannot be like Aiba).  
  
Because of that diverging thought, Ohno has almost forgotten what he was going to tell Nino, again. "I'm glad you like this." He says it before the words disappear in his head without warning.  
  
Nino scoffs, but not in a mocking way. Ohno senses that Nino's glad, too. "Yeah. It's not the first time I've been to an aquarium, but somehow, I appreciate everything here this time. The ocean's not so bad when it doesn't make me feel sick."  
  
Ohno bursts into little snickers again. He knows his smile will not go away for a while. "Hey Nino?" he repeats.  
  
Nino hums as a response this time.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
With his right hand grasping Nino's left hand, Ohno takes Nino near to where the two orcas are still swimming in circles around each other, like a never-ending chase between them. (It is a very familiar scenery in Ohno's life, he sidetracks.) The aquarium's lighting is just about right, Ohno thinks, as he can see his and Nino's silhouettes facing each other.  
  
After a few seconds, those silhouttes overlap for quite some time.  
  
***  
  
Ohno may not be able to take Nino fishing with him any time soon, but at least he has a reason to miss Nino. _Over and over again._  
  
  
  
Later, Ohno learns, quite unbelievably, that what he witnessed at the aquarium earlier was the killer whale's way of courtship and finding a suitable mate for itself.  
  



End file.
